


waking up

by twentytwentytwo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwentytwo/pseuds/twentytwentytwo
Summary: “Heard you cryin’ out,” Hank said, studying Connor's face. “Do you wanna talk about it?”Connor shuddered. “I think some of my memories played back while I was in stasis,” he said. “But they were twisted and- and wrong. Amanda took control of me and I-” Connor looked down at his hands. They were shaking.Hank grabbed Connor’s hands and squeezed.Connor's fears about what could've been play out in a nightmare. Hank comforts him.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	waking up

When Connor had first moved in, he'd used Hank’s sleeping hours to be productive. Within the first week, he’d deep cleaned the entire house and had read every book Hank owned. After that, he’d taken to teaching a sleepy Sumo new tricks.

Around the twentieth time Connor had told Sumo to ‘roll over!’ and Sumo had simply cocked his head, a bleary-eyed Hank had come out of his room. He’d tugged on Connor’s hand and said, “Can’t sleep when you’re fucking around with Sumo.” Connor had pat Sumo’s head and let Hank pull him into bed.

Connor got used to going into stasis while Hank slept. He didn’t mind the extra, if unnecessary rest. It made him feel closer to Hank. Emotionally closer, yes, but also literally _closer_. Hank, Connor found, didn’t care to have any personal space while he slept. Hank would throw his arm around Connor’s waist, tangle their legs together, and rest his head in the crook of Connor’s neck.

Hank had asked once, before he fell asleep, what stasis was like. Connor had to think for a moment, never having described it before. While in stasis, Connor was vaguely aware of everything around him, the feeling of the bedsheets, of Hank’s comforting warmth. But, at the same time, his body was focused on routine upkeep.

Connor himself didn’t have to consciously _do_ anything. Before, he’d use his time in stasis to take walks around his garden. After he’d deviated, he’d gotten rid of the garden, shuddering at the bad memories it brought up. He’d replaced it with a dog park, programming various breeds he’d seen before to run around and play in it. No Saint Bernards, though. That felt like a betrayal to Sumo.

After staying late at the DPD, Connor and Hank crawled into bed as soon as they got home. Smiling slightly at how quickly Hank fell asleep, Connor went into stasis. He materialized in his dog park. Dozens of dogs ran around the wide grassy area. A yellow lab approached Connor, nudging at his leg. Connor threw the lab a frisbee.

Mid-chase, the lab seemed to disappear. Connor blinked, confused. Perhaps something was wrong with his programming? As he looked around the park, all of the dogs blinked out of existence. Then, the ground started to fracture, as if there were an earthquake. The ground split beneath him and then he was falling.

Connor fell hard, dropping into a snowdrift. He whipped his head around, alarmed. He was back in his garden, perfectly replicated, as though he’d never deleted it. He tensed as Amanda’s voice echoed around the space, taunting him. “Oh, Connor, did you really think you could be in control?”

Connor squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them he was standing on a stage. In front of him was Markus, making a speech about equality, and freedom, and making history. Connor’s hand shook as he reached for his gun-

Then Connor was back in his garden. It was snowing so heavily he could hardly see. He knew he needed to find the back door, the one Kamski had told him about. If he squinted, he could see a faint blue glow. He made his way toward it, the snow and wind pushing against him. Just as he reached the glowing blue panel, he felt his thirium freezing in his veins. He wasn't going to make it. Cyberlife was in control of his body-

Markus paused as the crowd of androids applauded his message. Connor aimed his gun at Markus' head-

“Connor? Connor!”

Connor startled awake, scrambling into a sitting position, eyes darting around the room.

“Everything’s okay, you’re safe,” Hank said.

Connor focused on Hank’s voice, gaining his bearings. Logically, he knew he _had_ found the back door and that Markus was alive and well. But it had seemed so _real_ -

“It’s not real,” Hank said, wrapping his arms tightly around Connor. Connor dropped his head onto Hank’s shoulder. “It’s not real,” Hank repeated. After a few moments, Connor pulled back, looking at Hank. “Heard you cryin’ out,” Hank said, studying Connor's face. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Connor shuddered. “I think some of my memories played back while I was in stasis,” he said. “But they were twisted and- and wrong. Amanda took control of me and I-” Connor looked down at his hands. They were shaking.

Hank grabbed Connor’s hands and squeezed. “Sounds like a nightmare.”

Connor frowned. “Androids aren’t even meant to _dream_.” 

Hank raised an eyebrow. “They’re also not supposed to deviate.”

Connor’s weak laugh morphed into tears.

“Shit, Connor,” Hank said, wiping Connor’s tears away with his thumb. “You’re gonna make me cry, too.”

Connor’s laugh was watery.

“C’mere,” Hank said, lying back against their pillows. Connor curled up against Hank, head resting on his chest. Hank methodically ran his fingers through Connor’s hair. Through a yawn, Hank asked, “Do you want me to stay up with you?”

Connor looked up at Hank, blue eyes concerned, and felt something squeeze in his chest. Connor pressed a kiss to Hank’s lips. “No,” Connor said. “No, I can sleep.”

“You sure?” Hank asked.

“I’m sure,” Connor said, lying his head back down on Hank’s chest. Hank wrapped an arm around Connor’s shoulders.

“I love you,” Hank murmured, already falling asleep. 

Connor closed his eyes, comforted by the steady beat of Hank’s heart. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> me, holding a megaphone: Connor Was Traumatized 
> 
> hmu on tumblr @charmingnines


End file.
